Entre Los Dos
by Marielle-San
Summary: Two-shot, paralelo a mi otro fic "Una Extraña Mision" que habla de lo sucedido en un futuro, cuando el ahora Teniente Rivaille, descubre quien es el que roba los suspiros a su adorada hija ¿Saldrá el chico con vida? /RivaMika/ M por escenas explicitas y lenguaje.
1. Chapter 1

**_!Hola! ¡¿Cómo están?! :3 Pues hoy vengo con este Two-shot, que salió de una imagen que vi en el grupo RivaMika (el link del grupo está en mi perfil) me pareció muy linda imagen y una ¡interesante pareja!_**

**_¡No me aguante las ganas de escribir! xD aunque tengo tareas y examen y blablá XD A que no adivinan quienes son los tortolos en esta historia? xD bueno ¡lean y descúbranlo! (aunque por el Sumary ya han de imaginarse xD) _**

**_Disclaimer: SNK no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a el torturador de rubios, asesino en serie (de sus personajes) y Mangaka Hanjime Isayama c:_**

**_Con mucho cariño para los fans RivaMikas, espero les guste esta locura y ¡A leer! xD_**

**_***ANTES DE LEER VEAN LA IMAGEN DEL FIC (creo que lo entenderán mejor) *** _**

.

.

.

—¡_Ya te dije que no!_ — volvió a negarse

—_¡Pero si es mi decisión!_ — objetó la chica con los ojos húmedos de cólera, discutir con él era algo sumamente irritante e inútil

—_No importa. Soy tu padre y ¡no dejare que lo hagas!_ — le gritó, tomándola por los hombros— _¿que no piensas en nosotros? ¿Que no piensas en tu madre? ¡Sabes que ella sufriría mucho si algo te llegara a pasar!_ — le recalcó con voz preocupada, soltándola y viéndola de forma acusadora

La pelinegra abrió los ojos sorprendida. Era verdad, estaba consciente de eso, pero no desistiría de lo anhelaba, y bajando la mirada dijo _— Ella entiende mi decisión y aunque no la apoye, sabe que no renunciaré ¡Aun en contra de todo lo haré_!— miró a su padre seria y decidida

—_¡Eres tan terca como ella!_ — contestó él enojado

— _¡Soy tan terca como tú!_ — contraatacó encogiéndose de hombros y apretando los puños con fuerza

—_Bien._ — dijo Rivaille serio. Su hija tenía un buen punto. El ahora Teniente Rivaille empezó a hurgar en un viejo baúl y sacando unas sogas continuó _— Bien. Entonces si no quieres entender por las buenas, entenderás por las malas. ¡Te amarare a una viga del castillo si es necesario! Pero sobre mi cadáver ¡mi única hija se unirá a la legión de Reconocimiento y será alimento de titán!_ — dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica con las sogas en las manos

Ella sintiéndose indignada al ser tratada como un perro mal portado, miro a su padre con mucha cólera _—¡Te odio!_ — le gritó y antes de que siguiera faltándole al respeto al hombre que la había engendrado y criado, mejor decidió irse corriendo a otro lugar

Rivaille suspiro cansado. No iba a amarrar a su hija, pero quería enseñarle que aunque ya fuera una cadete graduada de la academia, apunto de elegir su destino, no dejaba de ser su hija y estar bajo sus órdenes.

.

.

.

Llorando desconsolada por la falta de apoyo que mostraban sus padres hacia su sueño, la hija de dieciocho años, del ahora Teniente Rivaille y la Sargento Mikasa Akerman; Sara Ackerman, se apoyó de espaldas hacia la pared, dejándose caer lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y abrasando sus piernas posó el rostro sobre sus rodillas.

Los sollozos de la chica llamaron la atención de alguien que pasaba por ese apartado lugar del castillo donde se ubicaba la base de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Al escuchar el llanto, un hombre alto, fornido y de ojos esmeraldas, que ahora pintaba treinta y tantos años, se detuvo en seco y acercándose más al lugar, pudo ver sentada en el suelo a la hija de su hermana adoptiva.

De inmediato se dirigió hacia ella con cautela, esperando no molestar. Sabía que ella a veces podía llegar a ser tan hermética y agresiva como lo era su padre. Desde que empezó a ir hacia ella, la chica pudo sentir su presencia, pero no importándole que la viera en ese estado, ni siquiera levanto la mirada hacia él, como si le ignorara por completo y sin ningún movimiento evasivo de su parte, siguió con sus sollozos. Era una chica fuerte de carácter, siendo él una de las pocas personas a las que les mostraba su lado frágil y débil, debido a una simple y sencilla razón…

De niña jamás tuvo hacia él ningún respeto o cariño que no fuera otro que el que se le tiene a un amigo. Nunca lo vio como un adulto a un nivel mayor que ella, menos aún como su tío; siempre lo considero como su compañero de juegos y fiel cómplice de sus travesuras. Eso cuando niña y ahora vuelta casi una adulta ya no era ni siquiera eso, se había convertido en algo muy diferente, que nunca imagino, algo que se fue dando desde que tenía quince años e ingreso a la academia militar y regresaba con unos cuantos días de permiso, cada fin de año.

Él se quedó de pie ante ella, viéndola con tristeza, podía entenderla a la perfección. Era justo la razón por la que había peleado con su madre minutos antes de verla morir. Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar, la conocía demasiado bien, sabía que ella, casi nunca lloraba, salvo cuando se sentía realmente frustrada.

—_¿Puedo sentarme?_ — preguntó con voz suave. La chica se limpió las lágrimas y volteándolo a ver, asintió

Tomando la misma posición, sentado en el suelo muy cerca de ella y flexionando las piernas, apoyó sus codos sobre las rodillas, dejando colgar sus manos y haciendo la cabeza a un lado la miro entristecido, tratando de encontrarse con los ojos de la chica —_No salieron bien las cosas con el Teniente ¿eh?_ — ella se sorprendió al darse cuenta que tanto la conocía, para luego bajar la mirada afligida

—_Debes entenderlo un poco, él solo quiere cuidarte. Muchas personas sufrirían mucho, si algo llegara a pasarte_— dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos

La pelinegra parpadeo repetidas veces con sus ojos bien abiertos por el asombro que le causaron las palabras del castaño — ¿_Tú también?_ — pregunto curiosa

Eren abrió los ojos igual que ella, pero muy apenado, sintiendo como el color de sus mejillas se encendía y sin poder sostenerle la mirada, dirigió sus ojos hacia otro lugar de inmediato — _Cla-claro… eres mi…_

—_¿Tu qué…? —_ le cuestiono ella acercándose más a su rostro

El calor en las mejillas de Eren empezó a subir más y sudando frio, su corazón empezó a bombear sangre más rápidamente _— sabes de que hablo… —_dijo nervioso

—_Ni tú sabes de lo que hablas…._ — afirmó un poco decepcionada. Si no tenía el valor de decirlo con ella, mucho menos podría admitírselo a su padre

Eren se dio cuenta de su reacción y se sintió culpable — _Lo siento, Sara. Es solo que todavía no me acostumbro a esto… ¿sabes? supone que eres mi sobrina y que eso nunca tendría que haber pasado _— Reflexionó, recordando ese día en el que perdió el control.

Desde que su madre murió, el único pensamiento que Eren Jaeger tenía en la mente era la venganza, pero en ese momento en especial, no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado con él, ya que jamás se había sentido así con ninguna mujer antes; pero ahora que Sara, a quien no había visto desde hace un tiempo, volvía vuelta casi toda una mujer, tanto su corazón como su mente eran un solo enredo. Era como si su llegada, hubiera hecho que todo lo que había tenido guardado en su pecho, se revelara sin él poder detenerlo….un sentimiento que se había mantenido vivo, acosta de puros recuerdos y de las contantes cartas que solían enviarse el uno al otro.

Por otro lado, no podía evitar pensar en lo hermosa que era, tenía el cuerpo escultural de su madre, además un rostro muy tierno y expresivo, aunque con cierto aire a los rasgos de su padre. De piel nevada y de cabellos negros, con el mismo corte de Mikasa pero con la sonrisa y los ojos grises más hermosos que nunca creyó poder ver en la vida, teniendo un carácter noble, decidido y hasta serio en algunas ocasiones, su alma dulce y bondadosa, le habían robado el corazón.

Sintiéndose un miserable y culpándose de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos unas días atrás, quería más que cualquier cosa, si fuera posible, devolver el tiempo y haber tomado una decisión diferente aquel día en su habitación. Por haberse dejado llevar por sus impulsos, convirtió a Sara de una niña inocente, a una mujer en un instante. No pudiendo alejarla de su mente, a ella o a su culpa durante todo el día y la noche; viviendo después de eso, en una lucha constante contra sí mismo, una batalla en la que finalmente, siempre terminaba rendido.

Los ojos de ella volvieron a humedecerse — _¿te arrepientes de lo paso?_ — preguntó sacando al castaño de su meditación

Él negó con la cabeza de inmediato — _Claro que no. Eso fue algo muy hermoso, pero no es correcto_ — explicó contrariado

—_¡Pero si tu y yo no somos nada! —_ le gritó molesta

Eren asintió _— No tenemos lazos de sangre que nos unan, pero ante los ojos de todos somos familia_ — Reiteró de forma seria

—_¡Pues no! ¡Me importa muy poco lo que los demás crean de nosotros! ¡Yo si estoy segura de lo que siento! Lo que al parecer tu no…—_ dijo sintiéndose herida y comenzando a levantarse estaba dispuesta a irse

—_¡Espera!—_ le llamó deprisa y la tomo de la mano, evitando que se fuera _— yo nunca dije que no te amara…¡pero perfectamente sabes que lo que hacemos no es correcto! Estamos viéndoles la cara de idiotas a todos, sobre todo a tus padres, ¿crees que no me siento mal, cuando Mikasa me pide que te cuide? ¡Qué bien lo he hecho! —_ explicó viéndola con molestia

Ella bajo la mirada triste, sintiéndose culpable. Por primera vez desde aquello empezó a suceder, no había reparado en las consecuencias que traería una relación a escondidas con alguien como Eren, sobre todo por los lazos familiares que se supone eran los que debían unirlos.

La chica exhalo contrariada — _como dije la opinión de los demás y sobre todo de papá no me importa mucho ya, estoy segura de mi decisión de unirme a la legión, así como de mis sentimientos por ti y no renunciare a eso, no importa lo que lo otros hagan.—_ habló segura

Él, sin el valor de contradecir a la mujer que amaba, dijo _— Estamos jugando con fuego y espero por el bien de todos, que esto no se salga de control_— suspiro, por más que lo intentaba no podía decirle que "no" a ella

—_No te preocupes. Tendremos mucho cuidado, al menos por ahora nadie va enterarse_ — respondió tomándolo de la mano y viéndolo de forma entusiasta. Eren dirigiéndole una mirada suave y llena de cariño, se acero a ella dándole un beso en la mejilla a lo que ella sonrió contenta por el gesto. _— Eso espero…—_ dijo Eren resignado

Sara volvió a sentarse junto Eren, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él, entrelazó los dedos de sus manos con los del hombre mitad titán; y así pasaron unos segundos en los que ninguno dijo nada, solamente permanecían inmóviles, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Él sintiéndose más relajado, extendió del todo las piernas y apoyo la cabeza en la pared, viendo hacia el cielo —_yo preferiría que te unieras, a la policía Militar o las tropas estacionarias. —_ Dijo de repente_— Estarías más segura y te ahorrarías muchos problemas con tu padre—_ bajo la mirada y la miro algo triste. No quería que se fuera, pero la prefería lejos, antes que algo malo le pasara.

—_¡¿Tu también?! —_ le grito enojada, separándose al instante de él, dándole con el puño cerrado en el hombro

—_¡Ah! ¡No tan fuerte! —_ se quejo mientras se sobaba el hombro

Sara se cruzo de brazos con una ceja arqueada, tal como lo hacía Rivaille _—¡Te lo mereces por tonto! —_ lo regañó

—_¡Entiéndelo!... Solo no quiero que salgas herida_— dijo preocupado _— o… muerta_ — susurro triste

—_¡¿Pero qué sentido tendría haber pasado tanto entrenamiento para al final quedarme haraganeando dentro de los muros?! —_preguntó enojada y acercándose al rostro del castaño, entrecerró los ojos, clavando su mirada en la de Eren, mientras esperaba su respuesta

—_¡Eres tan necia! —_ dijo él enfrentándole con la mirada, mientras que de manera inconsciente se acercó tanto al rostro de Sara, que sus narices estaban a punto de tocarse y ya para cuando se dio cuenta de su proximidad, era demasiado tarde, no podía ni quería dejar de tenerla tan cerca y como respuesta a esa contacto, su corazón volvió a acelerarse.

De forma inesperada y olvidándose de todo, al fin después de unos segundos de tención, unieron sus labios en un suave beso; que al principio consistió en tenues roses de labios, mientras que con la respiración agitada comenzaban a tocarse. Ella extendiendo sus brazos, rodeo el cuello del castaño y acariciándolo desde la nuca, subiendo hasta el cabello de Eren, entre el cual pasaba sus dedos suavemente, a lo que con un movimiento, que no supo en qué momento lo llevo a cabo y sin dejar de besarlo, abrió las piernas quedando a horcajadas sobre las de él.

Cuando él la sintió sentada sobre si, la tomo por la cintura y con ambas manos empezó a recorrer desde su bien definido abdomen, llegando hasta su espalda y bajando hasta sus caderas, le acarició lo glúteos y volvió a subir por su torso.

Cuando ella sintió las grandes y fuertes manos del castaño recorriéndole el cuerpo, no puedo evitar sentir como el calor de sus mejillas y de su cuerpo completo empezaba a aumentarse y tomando con ambas manos el cuello de la chaqueta del hombre, lo apreso mas contra sus labios, haciendo que Eren reaccionara igual y el beso se volviera más apasionado.

Al tener a la hermosa chica que tanto quería y deseaba, subida en sus piernas mientras lo besaba intensamente, Eren, no puedo evitar la respuesta inconsciente de su cuerpo. Sintiendo como la sangre se le acumulaba en la entrepierna y empezaba a despertar su hombría.

Sara, dándose cuenta de inmediato del creciente bulto que había debajo suyo, en lugar de asustarse, se separo un poco del beso, dejando salir un suspiro lleno de excitación y deseo. A pesar de ser aun un poco "inexperta" en el tema del sexo, los instintos innatos que habían estado adormilados dentro de ella, empezaron a surgir y de manera refleja, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, entregándose al deseo del que era presa en ese momento, empezó a balancear sus caderas sobre las de Eren, rozando sus intimidades, haciendo a Eren temblar de placer y sacándole varios tenues gemidos de gusto, que salían a flote entre los besos.

Dejándose llevar como lo había hecho tantas veces mas, empezó a quitarle la chaqueta la chica y a desabrochar el arnés que pasaba sobre su pecho, desabotonándole la blusa, bajo por su rostro, pasando por su cuello, llegando a sus senos mientras iba dejando un camino de besos detrás.

—_¡Ah! Eren…—_ gimió suavemente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que el chico titán se sintiera más excitado.

Estando tan concentrados el uno en el otro, sin darse cuenta de lo ocurría a su alrededor, se olvidaron completamente de que estaban al intemperie, en un lugar apartado del cuartel, si; pero afuera y al final, a la vista de cualquiera que pasara por ahí en ese momento.

No pudieron haber tenido más mala suerte, ya que en ese momento, la persona menos indicada deambulaba por el lugar buscando a Sara; topándose con la escena de ella subida en las piernas del castaño, balanceando sus caderas sobre las de él, a lo que el chico le devoraba a besos todo lo que tenía, más abajo del cuello.

—_¡SARA!...¡JAEGER! ¡¿QUE MIERDA ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?! —_ escucharon un fuerte grito, de alguien que no podía ser otro que el Teniente Rivaille, el padre de Sara y el próximo verdugo de Eren.

De inmediato, el corazón de ambos se detuvo y Sara abandonando su posición encima de Eren, en un parpadeo, quedo sentada junto a él, con la blusa abierta mostrando sus pechos solo cubiertos por el sostén. Respirando aceleradamente y con los ojos bien abiertos, observó con temor, la mirada de su padre encolerizado de una manera que jamás pensó en llegar a ver.

—_Vine hasta aquí a buscarte, para arregláramos las cosas, pero en lugar de estar pensando las cosas con detenimiento como supuse que estarías… ¡te encontré revolcándote con este imbécil!_ — le gritó furioso y acercándose a ella la tomo por el brazo y la levanto del suelo, sacudiéndola de forma frenética _—¡y aún más! ¡No pudiste irte a una habitación del castillo! Tuviste que quedarte aquí afuera como una … ¡Eres una cualquiera! _— afirmo regañándola duramente, levantando la mano estando a punto de golpearla

En ese momento Eren se levantó del suelo _— ¡No la trate así! ¡Esto es solo mi culpa! ¡Yo la convencí para que lo hiciera! ¡Ella es inocente! Si va a golpear a alguien… ¡que ese sea yo! —_ protesto, tratando de alejar a Sara del problema

Rivaille le echo una mirada asesina y lanzando a su hija a un lado, cayendo esta al suelo, le dijo _—¡CON GUSTO! — y_ de forma deliberada y salvaje empezó a golpear al chico, dándole varios puñetazos, un rodillazo en el estómago, acompañado de otro en la entrepierna. Una vez teniéndolo en el suelo, agonizando de dolor, comenzó a patearlo con todas fuerzas, ignorando los quejidos de Eren, incluso sintiéndose complacido al escucharlos.

Sara no podía creerlo que veía y del miedo que sentía no podía ni siquiera reaccionar, desde el suelo observo muda y estática la golpiza que su padre le estaba dando al castaño ¿pero porque este no se defendía? …Lo conocía y sabía que seguramente se dejaba golpear así, por sentirse culpable y para que el Teniente no descargara toda su furia en ella, protegiéndola así, de su propio padre.

De repente, quizás víctima del cansancio el teniente Rivaille, dejo de golpear brutalmente a Eren y dándose la vuelta le dio la espalda, mientras este permanecía en suelo, abrazando su adolorido abdomen, con respiración agitada y con ojos cerrados a lo que un hilo de sangre bajaba por su nariz y la comisura de su boca.

Sara pudiendo reaccionar al fin, se abrocho la blusa y levantándose de dirigió hacia Eren para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie, pero justo antes de que siquiera se agachara hacia él, Rivaille se dio la vuelta quedando frente a Eren, apuntándole con un arma y con el dedo puesto en el gatillo, a punto de dispararle en la cabeza al chico.

Sara se quedó inmóvil otra vez al ver lo que su padre estaba a punto de hacer y pensando rápido eligiendo entre quedarse parada solo viendo como ejecutaban a Eren o hacer algo para salvarlo, se hecho al suelo sobre castaño tratando de protegerlo con su propio cuerpo, sabía que por más enojado que estuviera su padre no sería capaz de dispararle a hija, o al menos eso pensaba.

—_¡No lo hagas papá!—_ le rogó empezando a llorar —_por favor no lo hagas … ¡Te lo suplico! _

—_¿Qu-Que haces?..._ — le susurro como pudo Eren, a quien hasta hablar le dolía

—_No dejare que te maten. Además prefiero morirme aquí, que vivir mucho tiempo más sin ti_— respondió ella segura de sus acciones _—¡Te lo ruego papa! sé que estas molesto ahora y no culpo … pero ¡No lo mates!_ — suplicó de nuevo

Rivaille sin variar en su expresión, siguió apuntándoles con el arma — _¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?_

—_¡Porque yo lo amo!_ — le gritó

Rivaille sonrió de lado — _y como es que una mocosa como tu ¿sabe de amor?... este idiota te lleva ¡dieciocho años de diferencia! Eres una chica muy hermosa y el como hombre no pudo negarse a tenerte ¡No seas ingenua maldita chiquilla! ¡¿Qué no ves que solo quiere usarte?! _— le dijo seguro, tratando de menospreciar sus sentimientos

Eren de inmediato le respondió tan fuerte como pudo —¡_Eso no es verdad! Teniente Rivaille, yo amo a su hija…y si bien es cierto que usted tiene razón en que la diferencia de edades es grande, se equivoca al decir que yo la he utilizado ¡Si la ame, fue porque lo que siento por ella es verdadero!_ — afirmó esperando su respuesta

—_¡Además tú no tienes mucho que criticarnos! La diferencia de edades entre mamá y tú es casi la misma! —_ le echó en cara la chica

—_¿Y qué me dicen de su parentesco? ¿Acaso son tan depravados para haberse olvidado de eso_? — respondió Rivaille, al ver que lo de la edad no lo ayudaría mucho, él y Mikasa también estaban en la misma situación. _—¡¿No te da vergüenza meterte con la niña que tú mismo ayudaste a criar?! — _preguntó directamente a Eren

La primera en responder fue Sara — _¡muy bien sabes que no nos unen lazos de sangre! ¡Mamá en realidad no es hermana de Eren!_

—_Es cierto. Me siento la peor mierda la mayor parte del tiempo, pero por mucho luché en contra de esto que siento, al final fue inútil ¡fue algo imposible de ignorar!_ — respondió Eren a la pregunta de Rivaille

El pelinegro lo miro molesto, mientras se sentía cada vez más tentado a dispararle — _¡¿Que fue imposible de ignorar?! ¡¿Las ganas de cogerte a mi hija?!_ — dijo grosero

—_¿Es tan difícil para ti entender que dos personas quieren estar juntas, porque se aman? ¿Acaso es que tú no amas a mi madre?_ — preguntó irritada por las cosas tan hirientes que su padre decía

—_Eso es distinto—_ respondió desviando la mirada

—_¿Distinto en qué? —_ cuestionó ella

—_¡En que tú eres mi hija! y este monstruo no está a tu altura_! — Contestó _—¿Qué pasara el día en que quieran tener hijos? ¿Cómo será eso posible? ¿Estas dispuesta a llevar un tu vientre al hijo de un monstruo?! _— le preguntó

Sara miro a Eren a los ojos y en ese instante supo la respuesta —_¡SI! ¡Por él estaría dispuesta a eso y mucho más! Además, llevar en mis entrañas al fruto de mi amor con el hombre que amo, ¡sería algo maravilloso! _— aseguró

Rivaille asintió. —_Bien. Haz tomado una decisión, pero luego no te quejes de las consecuencias—_ amenazó. Tirando al suelo el arma con la que los amenazaba, quedando esta frente a los chicos. Los dos enamorados lo vieron expectantes.

—_Dejare que hagan lo que mierda quieran… pero deben ganárselo. ¡Mocoso! _— dijo refiriéndose a Eren _— Toma el arma y te espero mañana al amanecer en el campo de entrenamiento, lleva un testigo, es todo. —_ dijo dándose la vuelta empezando a retirarse

—_¡Señor! ¡Espere!_ — Lo detuvo — ¿Qué es lo que quiere? — le preguntó

Él le dio una mirada sobre el hombro — _Matarte es claro. Pero con mi hija de por medio no podré hacerlo, por lo tanto te reto a un duelo y si eres un hombre tendrás que aceptar _

—_¡Pero papá…!_ — protestó la chica

—_¡Tú te callas!_ — le regañó — _¡agradece que no los mate aquí mismo a los dos! _

—_Entonces maldito titán te espero… el que gane, se quedara con Sara. Si yo muero podrás ser libre de vivir con mi hija y hacer lo que te plazca con ella, de todos modos aunque quiera, ya no estaré aquí para detenerlos… pero si yo gano, Sara entrara a la policía Militar y se quedara en Sina, lejos incluso hasta de tu tumba. Teniéndola allá ni siquiera tendré el disgusto de verla llorando sobre tu sepulcro…—_ dijo viéndolo con desprecio

—_Muy bien, ahí estaré_— respondió serio

—_Eren_…— susurro ella, viéndolo con sorpresa

Rivaille se dio la vuelta y agachándose tomó a Sara del brazo levantándola del suelo otra vez _— ¡Tu vienes conmigo! _

—_¡No!_ — le grito ella tratando de soltarse, logrando enfurecer más a su padre y haciendo que este apretara más su agarre

—_¡Te vienes conmigo he dicho!_ — reiteró viéndola directo a los ojos, haciéndola temblar de miedo, pero aun así Sara siguió forcejeando con él para que la dejara quedarse

—_Sara… ve con él, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien_ — intervino el castaño — _no le hagas enojar más_ — pidió

—_Eren…—_ volvió a decir contrariada

Rivaille esbozo una media sonrisa _— Dentro de la sarta de estupideces que he oído de ambos hoy, esto que has dicho es lo más inteligente hasta ahora_ — espetó con todo burlón a lo que Eren le dirigió una mirada de enojo, sintiéndose molesto por la forma en que él miraba de menos los sentimientos de los demás

Con una última mirada llena de preocupación por parte de ella y una de impotencia por parte de él, enfocaron sus ojos el uno en el otro, diciéndose muchas cosas con solo ese simple gesto.

Rivaille jaloneo a Sara — _Bien, vamos _— le dijo y esta aunque en contra de su voluntad sintiendo como el corazón se le caía a pedazos con cada paso que daba lejos de él, se fue con su padre alejándose quizás para siempre de la persona con la que más deseaba estar en ese momento.

Sintiéndose al borde de la desesperación al no poder hacer nada para evitar lo que mañana pasaría, se quedó en silencio durante todo el camino. Adoraba a su padre, pero también amaba a Eren y En un duelo a muerte, dos entran pero solo uno sale con vida _"¿Cómo elegir entre dos personas que quieres?" "¿Cómo vivir con el dolor de perder a uno, a manos del otro?"_ Eran las cosas que pensaba la chica mientras obligada, regresaba al cuartel, donde seria encerrada en su habitación, para evitar que se fugara para ver al chico titán.

El obstinado Teniente Rivaille ya lo había decidido, quería ver muerto a Eren y no descansaría hasta lograrlo. Por otro lado, Eren con el paso de los años se había convertido en un habilidoso soldado, pero… ¿eso sería suficiente para vencerlo? ¿Estaría a la altura del mejor soldado de la humanidad?

Eren aun en el suelo meditaba acerca de la situación, "_matar al padre de la mujer que amo ¿para conservar mi vida y a ella?" ¿Será posible que algún día ella pueda perdonarme?" "Lo más seguro es que, el que morirá, seré yo y nunca más volveré a verla" _pensaba,_ "¡Pero no puedo rendirme! ¡No dejare que nos separen así de fácil!"_ se dijo así mismo, mientras sus heridas y golpes aunque aún dolientes empezaban a sanar gracias sus habilidades de titán

.

.

.

—_¡Te quedaras aquí hasta mañana que el duelo termine! —_ dijo abriendo la puerta y lazando a su hija dentro de su habitación, dejándola caer en el suelo _—¡No dejare que interfieras! _— afirmó y dándole una última mirada de enojo cerró la puerta de un solo golpe

La chica rápidamente se puso de pie, pero al llegar a la puerta lo último que pudo oír, fue como su padre la cerraba con llave por fuera _—¡Espera! ¡Papa! ¡No me dejes aquí! ¡No lo mates! ¡No mueras! ¡Cancela esa tontería del duelo! ¡Te ruego_!— le decía ella golpeando la puerta desde dentro, mientras empezaba llorar desesperada.

Aunque ella no lo creyera a Rivaille le dolía mucho ser el causante de esas lágrimas, pero se mantendría firme en su posición, no dejaría que su hija echara su vida por la borda. _—¡Tch!_ — chasqueo la lengua, al sentir el dolor en el llanto de su pequeña y manteniendo la mano en la perilla con las llaves en la otra, cerró los ojos, mientras con el ceño fruncido hizo el rostro a un lado "Perdóname, es por tu bien" pensó, abandonando el lugar.

Bajando las escaleras se encontró con su esposa, la que se dirigía hacia arriba. Ya que al escuchar los gritos de su hija, de inmediato quiso ir a averiguar que sucedía. — _Mikasa no vayas_— le dijo tomándola del brazo evitando que avanzara.

—_¡¿por qué?! Que no escuchas que Sara…_

—_Yo la encerré—_ la interrumpió

En ese momento Mikasa se sintió muy confundida y molesta _—¡¿Por qué?!_ — le cuestionó indignada

Rivaille la miro serio —_porque la encontré en aquel lugar que tú sabes, revolcándose nada más y nada menos que con el maldito de Eren Jaeger… ¡El que se supone que es tu hermano!_ — dijo con sarcasmo, a lo que Mikasa se quedó inmóvil y sin aliento. No terminaba de creer lo que había escuchado

Quedándose en silencio unos segundos, tratando de asimilar las cosas —_Pero…_— balbuceo de repente sintiéndose aun confundida

—_No te metas en esto…ella es mi hija y yo sé lo que hago_— aseveró enfadado, con una mirada fría y terminando de bajar las escaleras, dejó a Mikasa aun desconcertada de pie en las mismas. Sintiéndose todavía en shock por toda la información que acababa de recibir y por un momento se le cruzo por la mente que estaba soñando

Dirigiendo sus ojos hacia arriba, en la dirección en la que se oían los gritos de Sara, se quedó pensando… _"¿Eren y Sara? ¿Su hermano adoptivo y su hija?¡¿cuándo paso?!" "No…¡eso tenía que ser una vil mentira! Pero…¿Rivaille hablando así de su adorada hija? No. Eso tampoco podría ser posible sin una fuerte razón…" _

…**_Continuara…_**

.

.

.

**Nota:** si van a leer las notas de autor dense cuenta que yo no quería hacer lo que sigue en el capítulo 2 … pero es que no me pude resistir, xD pero prometo que esto no afectara mucho la otra historia "Una Extraña Mision" :D no cambiara en nada la trama y en quienes está enfocado esto :3 esto es como una historia alterna, una vez que el otro fic llegue al final

**_Okay, estoy tan loca y perdida como una cabra en una jaula de tigres xD la verdad bueno si ven la imagen que tiene el fic, se darán cuenta (a los que les agrade) porque no me pude resistir en escribir esto. No tengo nada que decir acerca de lo anterior, solo fue algo que se me vino a la mente y quise plasmar, no se porque los romances prohibidos son los mejores! xD cofcof*comoRomeoyJulietta*cofcof u.u _**

**_Iba hacer esta locura un one-shot, pero debido a que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, el desenlace será en el próximo capítulo ^_^_**

**_Espero que me den su opinión de como quedo esta madre xD solo les pido que no me maten xD últimamente las cosas más raras se me vienen a le mente y simplemente las escribo Lol xD no me culpen u.u _**

**_No metí esta historia de Sara y Eren en mi otro fic "Una Extraña Misión" porque no quise crear una Mary-Sue :v me cuido mucho de esas cosas y como verán la historia de Sara no es como la de una Mary-Sue (pasado trágico, todos enamorados de ella Blabla) simplemente quise plasmar las historia de dos personas que nunca debieron enamorarse, pero que al final sucedió. Incluyendo aquí al padre celoso y protector de la chica queriendo asesinar a su "querido" yerno xD es todo_**

**_Los que saben de mi otra historia se darán cuenta que pude haber metido a Sara como hermana de Noah e hija de Rivaille y Mikasa, pero no se, creó que:_**

**_No me aguante las ganas de escribirlo xD_**

**_No quiero que las cosas en ese fic sean muy repetidas, porque más adelante les daré otra sorpresita xD ¿a quién no se imaginan quien será papa? Jajaja mejor me callo xD _**

**_Bueno espero que no les haya desagradado tanto esto que hice y ¡dejen sus Reviews! Quiero saber que piensan u.u y así me animan a escribir la última parte y no dejarlos con la duda xD _**

**_Bye! Bye! :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Buenas! ^_^ a aquí vengo con la segunda parte de este Two-shot xD espero les guste el desenlace x3 les agradezco sus comentarios positivos :3 todos fueron muy amables x3 no sé por ahí me imagine que alguien iba a ponerse arenoso con esto, pero fue lo contrario :3 gracias ^_^**_

_**Bueno pido disculpas xD se que dije que esta sería una historia aparte de mi otro fic "Una Extraña Misión" pero no fui capaz de desligar una cosa de la otra u.u así que prepárense para el spoiler xD (intente que no fuera demasiado) esta historia se situaría mucho mas delante de donde el fic está ahora, como dije en el cap anterior (si agregue otra nota de autor) esta historia estaría ya después del final del otro fic :p y como le dije a una lectora muy amable linda :3 que me envió un PM "Hinatha2115" en estas historias el final no es tan importante como el desarrollo del fic :p ya que al final todos saben que si es un fic RivaMika es claro que al final quedaran juntos xD pero como llegaron a estar juntos, como se llego a ese final es lo importa :3 (en mi opinión xD) y pensando en eso, no me pareció mal spoilear algunas cosas, vamos a ver si se dan cuenta de algo que metí por ahí, por ahí xD **_

_**Antes de que algún arenoso me venga con su paja de "ay si , ay si todo fi se concentra en Sara" le diré que, si ha tenido padre o hermanos sabrá que ellos son así, celosos, eso es inevitable y Sara siendo la más pequeña de la familia, es natural que quieran cuidarla :3 si lo supiera yo xD mi padre es tan celoso que quiere que me case a los 50 y con el hombre perfecto sobre todo xD es tan controlador u.u pero aun así lo amo! :3 en fin… **_

_**Con mucho cariño como siempre y A leer! :D**_

_**.**_

.

.

_***Comedor de oficiales**_

_**Cuartel de la Legión de Reconocimiento (Hora de la cena)***_

_**.**_

—_¿No dirás nada? —_ pregunto Rivaille antes de llevarse una cucharada de sopa a la boca

Mikasa le miro de reojo _—¿Y qué quieres que diga? Me dijiste que no me metiera en esto—_ contestó seria mientras partía por la mitad una hogaza de pan

Rivaille guardo silencio. Nunca iba admitirlo, pero la opinión de su esposa, era muy importante para él y en un asunto como este, no podía creer que Mikasa se mantuviera al margen. Lo primero que pensó cuando le dijo lo de Eren y Sara, era que se volvería loca e intentaría a toda costa detenerlo. Pero para su sorpresa, había tomado las cosas demasiado bien.

Dos explicaciones rondaban su mente en cuanto al comportamiento de la madre de sus hijos: ya sabía acerca de la relación a escondidas que sostenían Eren y Sara o, tenía un plan para hacerlo desistir y por eso estaba tan tranquila.

—_¿Qué no te molesta que Sara y ese mocoso hayan estado viéndose a nuestras espaldas? _— preguntó de repente, tratando de probar a Mikasa

La pelinegra suspiró y dejando a un lado su comida, lo miró a ojos. —_La verdad si, nunca me imaginé que esto sucedería pero ¿Qué podemos hacer ya? Lo hecho, hecho esta._ — dijo resignada

El pelinegro se levantó de golpe de su asiento, junto a su esposa y viéndola con gran enojo, dijo _— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que lo hecho, hecho esta?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loca acaso?! ¡Es la honra de nuestra hija la que esta entredicho!_ — gritó, llamando la atención de todos los oficiales en el lugar

Levantando la mirada y recorriendo el comedor con la vista, no le fue difícil darse cuenta de de la reacción de los demás ahí presentes. Unos lo veían directamente sin ningún disimulo, esperando su siguiente acción, mientras otros murmuraban por lo bajo. La noticia del duelo entre el teniente Rivaille y el hombre Titán, Eren Jaeger, ya se había difundido por todo el cuartel y como era de esperarse, todos especulaban que la razón de este enfrentamiento era "un lio de faldas".

Molesto por la actitud indiscreta de sus compañeros, volteó a verlos a todos, posando su afilada mirada en cada uno de los hombres y mujeres reunidos en grupos por todo el comedor, haciendo que volvieran a sus ocupaciones de inmediato, pero sin que antes les atravesara por todo el cuerpo, un incómodo escalofrio por el susto.

—_Me voy a dormir…—_ dijo Mikasa, levantándose de su asiento sin siquiera mirar a Rivaille

_Indignado por el poco interés que mostraba su mujer ante el problema, no pudo contener una advertencia —_ _¡sobre mi cadáver Sara volverá a ver a ese imbécil! —_ le gritó a la pelinegra mientras se marchaba

_Mikasa se detuvo y sin darse la vuelta, respondió —_ _Bien, haz lo quieras… Buenas noches —_ _dijo con desinterés, viéndole de reojo y finalmente saliendo del comedor, mientras caminaba a su habitación pensó: "que poco conoces a tu hija, es una Ackerman después de todo"._

— ¡¿Y ustedes?! ¡¿Que ven?! ¡¿También quieren un tiro en la frente?! _—_ gritó Rivaille a sus curiosos compañeros, a quienes no parecían alcanzarles los ojos y oídos para observarlo y fisgonear en sus asuntos.

Sintiéndose frustrado ante la actitud indiferente de su esposa, cada vez más molesto y ofendido, decidió que lo mejor era irse a realizar los preparativos para el duelo: buscar a sus dos testigos, limpiar y cargar el revólver.

.

.

.

**Minutos después* **

**.**

**.**

— Listo…_—_ susurró Sara terminando de bajar por una soga improvisada, hecha con sabanas _—_ papá está muy equivocado si cree que me voy a quedar en mi habitación encerrada. Con que me haya quitado mi equipo de maniobras y que haya cerrado la puerta con llave, no podrá evitar que me escape _—_ dijo orgullosa. Del mismísimo Rivaille había aprendido a no rendirse ante cualquier obstáculo y lo de terca, ya lo traía en la sangre, supuso.

Con cautela caminó alrededor del castillo, hasta llegar a una ventana que le pareció un buen lugar para escabullirse hasta donde Eren dormía con el resto de sus compañeros. Sabiendo que era la hora de la cena y al haber pasado su vida entera rodeada por hombres, sabía bien que eran un pozo sin fondo y que como buenos glotones no volverían hasta que sintieran la pretina de sus pantalones bien ajustada.

Con el pensamiento de que Eren, se sentía demasiado culpable como para ir al comedor y correr el riesgo de encontrarse con Mikasa o Rivaille, a quienes seguro le daba mucha vergüenza ver a los ojos; podía casi asegurar que Eren estaría solo y que podrían hablar tranquilamente, sin que nadie los molestara.

Abriendo con sigilo la puerta del dormitorio de hombres, en una de las camas pudo ver a Eren sentado de espaldas a la entrada, parecía muy ocupado en algo. Caminó hasta él y quedándose de pie a su lado, pudo observar lo concentrado que estaba preparando el arma que Rivaille le había dado y con voz triste susurró su nombre _— Eren…_

_En el instante en que escuchó la voz de Sara, el castaño salió súbitamente de sus pensamientos y poniéndose de pie de inmediato, la tomó por los hombros — ¡Sara! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Si tu padre te descubre ¡te ira muy mal! Y a mí, no esperara a matarme mañana ¡lo hará hoy mismo! — afirmó, con un leve tono de regaño _

_Sara abrió los ojos sorprendida y tras unos segundos de ver a los ojos a Eren, los suyos comenzaron a humedecerse —¡Lo siento! ¡Tenía que verte! ¡Lo siento mucho! — dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo a Eren y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de este, empezó a llorar. El castaño se limitó solamente a corresponderle el abrazo, mientras que con una mano le acariciaba la cabeza _

—_No es justo…— escuchó decir entre los sollozos de Sara —¡_ No es justo que él me quite lo que mas quiero!_ — expresó sintiéndose muy molesta. Lo había pensado mucho y había decidido que si Rivaille mataba a Eren, nunca se lo perdonaría y dentro de su enojo pensó, irse lejos y no volver a verlo nunca, pero sin antes decirle que lo odiaba y que era el peor padre del mundo; a pesar de quererlo y admirarlo mucho. _

—_Quizás no sea justo — admitió Eren — pero no debes distanciarte de él por eso. Todos los pecados tienen consecuencias, las que tarde o temprano debemos asumir, supongo a mí ya me llego la hora. — Reflexionó y separándose de Sara, viéndola a los ojos, continuó — Al menos tengo el consuelo de que aunque sea unos días, fui muy feliz contigo— dijo, mientras que con su pulgar limpiaba una lágrima que caía pesadamente por el rostro de la chica _

_Sara sintiéndose fastidiada por la resignación de Eren, se separó de él, apartándole también la mano de su rostro, de una forma algo brusca — ¡¿Cuál fue nuestro delito?! ¡¿Querernos?! — preguntó molesta _

_Eren la miro comprensivo — No… nuestra equivocación fue mentir. Quizás si hubiéramos hablado con la verdad, desde que todo esto empezó, el Teniente no se sentiría tan furioso y lo entiendo, debe sentirse traicionado _

_Sara bajó la mirada triste, sabía que Eren tenía razón. Tal vez si hubieran hecho las cosas de otra manera esto no estaría pasando. Posiblemente si hubieran dicho la verdad desde hace tiempo; puede ser que regañadientes, pero Rivaille quizás habría aceptado su relación y con la abogacía de Mikasa, no hubiera podido negarse. _

_Pero no, se habían equivocado y habían hecho todo mal, "lo que daría por otra oportunidad" pensó. Lamentablemente esa es forma más eficaz de aprender, equivocándote. _

—_¡Pero aun así! — Respondió ella — ¡ya soy mayor de edad y ya no tiene por que meterse! ¡Según las leyes ya soy libre de hacer lo que quiera!_

_Eren se acerco a ella, viéndola con dulzura y colocándole un mechón de cabello tras la oreja le dijo — Para él siempre serás una niña…su niña. Te convertiste en una maravillosa y linda chica, es normal que el busque siempre lo mejor para ti …y al parecer yo no figuro entre sus preferencias de buenos pretendientes— Bromeó sin poder ocultar mucho su tristeza, haciendo una media sonrisa forzada. Tenía que lucir tranquilo frente a Sara, no quería verla afligida o preocupada por su culpa; sentía que debía ser fuerte por ella, evitándole así la mayor pena posible, ya que cada lágrima que brotaba de esas hermosas orbes grises, era como una daga que se clavaba dolorosamente en su alma. _

—_¡Pero nadie puede saber lo que es mejor para mí, que yo! — objetó ofendida _

— _Encontraras a alguien mejor que yo, de eso estoy seguro— dijo ya resignado a su destino _

_Sara sintiéndose casi ofendida por lo anterior, frunció el ceño, viendo a Eren muy molesta y sin poder controlar el impulso le soltó una bofetada no muy fuerte en el rostro — ¡No vuelvas a decir eso nunca! ¡¿Entendiste?! Jamás encontrare a alguien más, porque simplemente… ¡No quiero, ni necesito a nadie más que no seas tú! — Eren se sobo la mejilla con una mano; por nada era hija del teniente y de Mikasa, Sara pegaba muy fuerte. _

_En el momento en que el castaño la miro con los puños cerrados, los ojos humedecidos y casi haciendo un puchero, no pudo evitar recordar cuando Sara era una chiquilla, que mientras cargaba su osito de peluche, hacia una rabieta negándose a jugar con otros niños de su edad, porque quería estar solo con él. Eren no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo. _

— _¡No te rías! …¡¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?! — Preguntó molesta. Acabada de cachetearlo, no le veía por ningún lado el chiste. _

—_Nada. — Respondió — Supongo que, el Teniente me ha dicho idiota tantas veces, que al final termine convirtiéndome en uno — Bromeó, mientras que de forma tierna le acariciaba el rostro a Sara, a lo que esta relajando su rostro, sonrió como repuesta. _

_Quedándose callada unos segundos, viendo directamente hacia los ojos de Eren, no pudo evitar pensar en que haría cuando él ya no estuviera; y así, negándose su corazón a aceptar lo que estaba por pasar al día siguiente, pero mentalmente sintiéndose segura que Eren no saldría con vida, pensó que ya no tenía caso seguir perdiendo el tiempo en una discusión que no los llevaría a ningún lado y dejando a Eren confundido, se alejó de él caminando hasta a la puerta._

_El chico pensó que Sara se iría a dormir sin decir nada más, y algo decepcionado por que al menos hubiera querido darle un último beso, se quedo de pie viéndola marcharse. Esto solo hizo que su sorpresa fuera mayor, cuando observando cómo Sara se quedaba frente a la entrada, escuchó el seguro de la puerta activarse. _

—_¿Qué haces? — preguntó confundido, mientras la veía caminar hacia él_

_Sara sonrió picara, Eren era tan ingenuo — Si esta noche será la última que estemos juntos, quiero recordarla para siempre — dijo, mientras que con ambos brazos rodeo el cuello del castaño, pasando los dedos entre sus cabellos y cerrando los ojos comenzó a darle cortos besos en los labios _

— _¡Espera!— le llamó —¿y si alguien viene? — dijo como pudo, respondiendo a los besos de Sara, pero teniendo los ojos aun abiertos _

_Deteniendo el beso un momento y viéndolo a los ojos —Por eso cerré la puerta con llave, genio— bromeó, sacándole una sonrisa a Eren. A pesar de ser menor, Sara era muy audaz para esas cosas. _

_Siguiendo con el beso, Sara bajo las manos desde el cuello del muchacho, hasta llegar a su cintura, donde con habilidad empezó a subirle la camiseta verde al castaño, logrando quitársela en un momento y tirándola al suelo. Así como su camisa, después vino el resto de su ropa, mientras que al mismo tiempo Eren se libraba de las prendas que cubrían el cuerpo de la chica y guiándola poco a poco, la recostó sobre la cama _

—_¿Estás segura de esto? — preguntó parando el beso por un momento _

_Sara asintió — si…_

_Momentos después, seguidos de muchos besos, caricias y suspiros, un sin número de gemidos llenos de placer y de deseo inundaron la habitación, acompañados de los rítmicos chirridos de la antigua cama de madera, que se meneaba al compas del movimiento de caderas de ambos amantes; llegando esta sinfonía de eróticos sonidos hasta los oídos de varios soldados que caminaban por el pasillo, hasta su dormitorio. _

—_Parece que alguien se está "divirtiendo" mucho— dijo Jean con sonrisa picara_

—_¿Qui-quien crees que sea? — preguntó vacilante Armin, sus mejillas no podían estar más enrojecidas _

—_No se pero… ya me están "motivando" — afirmó malicioso el de cabellos bicolor_

—_Yo solo me pregunto quienes serán— habló serio Connie, con un tenue tinte rosa en sus mejillas _

_Jean dirigió su mano a la perilla de la puerta —Averigüémoslo…_

—_¡No! — le detuvo Armin — Eso es algo muy privado, será muy incomodo si entramos… — afirmó aun con sus mejillas mas rojas, escuchando más de cerca los sonidos de deliciosa satisfacción que venían de dentro de la habitación _

—_Armin tiene razón Jean… comportémonos como adultos, no como tres chicos con las hormonas revueltas. — Le regaño de brazos cruzados — además… mejor esperemos a que salga la chica, así sabremos quién era — dijo riendo, mientras hacia un guiño _

—_Yo no lo decía por eso… — respondió avergonzado Armin al oír lo último _

_De repente entre los suspiros de la chica pudieron escuchar el nombre "Eren" dicho con mucho deleite y complacencia. Al instante todos voltearon a verse las caras asombrados _

—_Así que el maldito de Eren es el que se está disfrutando a la chica— dijo con molestia Jean y aunque no lo dijera algo de envidia _

—_Ahora que lo pienso…— recordó Armin — fue el único que no fue a cenar _

—_Lo que yo sigo queriendo saber quién es la chica o es que acaso ¿no escucharon ese rumor? — comentó Connie _

_Armin y Jean lo miraron curiosos —No, ¿Cuál rumor? — preguntó Jean _

—_Parece que Eren y el teniente Rivaille mañana tendrán un duelo de armas, a muerte claro. La gente dice que es por una mujer, pero nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta — Connie se encogió de hombros _

_Jean abrió los ojos con sorpresa —¿será Mikasa esa mujer?_

—_No lo creo — contestó Armin —debe ser otra… _

—_¿Una amante del teniente? — preguntó confundido Jean _

—_Tampoco creo que sea eso — reflexionó Armin _

—_Es cierto — dijo Connie — Mikasa ya le hubiera cortado las pelotas al teniente _

_Armin y Jean se miraron entre si y estando de acuerdo con lo anterior, se mordieron los labios y tapándose la boca con una mano, lograron evitar soltar una carcajada. Tenía razón, eso era algo que Mikasa jamás le perdonaría a Rivaille, desde hace mucho que tiempo que solían llevarse bien, pero la Mikasa fuerte y conflictiva seguía ahí a pesar del tiempo y eso de dejarlo sin hombría, bien sería algo que haría ella _

_Alejándose lo más posible de la entrada de la entrada de la habitación, siguieron especulando los tres soldados, acerca de la situación en la que estaban y de los raros rumores que andaban rondado por todo el cuartel; mientras que dentro de la habitación Eren y Sara estaban sumergidos en su propio mundo… _

—_Ahh… Eren…— suspiró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y agarrándose fuerte de los fornidos brazos del castaño, mantenía los ojos cerrados, empezando a perderse en el goce que le recorría el cuerpo completo, a lo que él observando sus gestos de placer, aumentaba la velocidad de entrada y salida del interior de su chica, tanto como el vigor de su pelvis se lo permitiera, sacándole cada vez gemidos más fuertes y deseosos _

—_¡Ya no puedo más! — afirmó sintiendo como su hombría empezaba a comunicarle que ya era tiempo de liberar por completo su simiente dentro de ella _

—_Resiste un poco mas…— pidió la pelinegra, considerando que aun no era tiempo para ella _

—_De acuerdo— accedió él, pero sin saber cuánto tiempo más seria capaz de contenerse, decidió acelerar un poco las cosas… _

_Deteniendo su ritmo lo más gradualmente posible para él en ese instante, salió de ella, haciendo que de inmediato abriera los ojos y lo viera algo molesta por interrumpirla en ese momento. Poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama, le indicó a ella que se diera vuelta y la chica entendiendo lo que estaba tratando de decirle, se coloco boca abajo sobre la cama, para después quedar sobre sus codos y rodillas. _

_Posicionándose sobre ella, de modo a que su pecho estuviera encima de la espalda de la chica, se acerco lo mas que pudo a su oído y mientras tomando su miembro con una mano y empezando a rozarlo en la entrada de la muchacha, le susurró —¿Lista? _

_Sara con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas, sintiendo como instintivamente sus caderas se movían, contrayéndose casi al mismo compás que Eren pasaba la punta de su pene sobre su intimidad, respondió —s-si… solo hazlo _

_Al momento de escuchar la voz de Sara, Eren volvió a introducirse dentro de ella, haciéndola gemir nuevamente. Moviéndose da vez más rápido, deteniendo fuertemente a Sara por la cintura con ambas manos, observo como Sara recostaba la cabeza sobre el colchón y apretaba las sabanas con ambas manos, diciendo su nombre entrecortado entre suspiros y quejidos que salían sin parar de su boca. _

_Haciéndose un poco hacia adelante y bajando una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de Sara, sin dejar de penetrarla empezó a estimular atrevidamente, ese punto tan sensible en ella y en toda mujer, su clítoris; logrando así, que en un instante se olvidara de todo y de todos, centrándose solamente en ese placer tan grande que estaba sintiendo. _

_Unos minutos después, Sara empezó a sentir un satisfactorio hormigueo que se dispersaba por todo su cuerpo, seguido de un grato escalofrio que hizo que se le erizara la piel y entonces supo que estaba a punto de llegar al límite. Notando lo que ocurría en el cuerpo de la chica, Eren sintió como las paredes de ella, comenzaban a contraerse más frenéticamente alrededor de su miembro, apretándolo deliciosamente haciéndolo perder la cordura y que acelerara mas sus estocadas. Dándose cuenta como un liquido caliente empezaba a escurrirle sin que pudiera detenerlo, apuró aun mas los movimientos tanto de su mano sobre el clítoris de ella, así como los de su pelvis detrás de la chica, hasta finalmente con un último grito de éxtasis Sara llego al clímax y deteniendo súbitamente sus caderas, empezando a temblar, se tenso por un momento, para luego de haber llegado a ese glorioso orgasmo, caer en un estado relajado. Al ver esta reacción en el cuerpo de la pelinegra Eren supo que era la hora y con un último par de potentes estocadas, al fin libero todo ese liquido espeso dentro de ella, saliendo finalmente de su interior._

_El castaño se acostó a un lado de Sara, que aun estaba boca abajo, respirando de forma acelerada y apartándole un par de mechones mojados de sudor del rostro, la miro dulcemente. — Te amo…— dijo. Ella le sonrió contenta y levantándose de la cama se dirigió a hacia él, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios — y yo a ti…— respondió _

—_Es mejor que ya te vayas, la hora de la cena acabó hace rato, muy pronto estarán todos estos tipos en la puerta— indicó _

—_No quiero irme… — habló casi en tono de suplica _

_Eren se levantó de la cama y empezó a recoger la ropa de Sara — yo tampoco quiero, pero es mejor que lo hagas _

_Sara suspiró — Bien. _

_Tomando sus prendas de la mano de Eren al mismo tiempo que le daba otro beso, comenzó a vestirse y una vez lista, camino hasta a la puerta y abriéndola, antes de irse dijo — No sé cómo, pero voy a impedir esto…— y salió _

_Eren sonrió. A pesar de saber que mañana era el último de día para él, moriría feliz porque al menos, conoció el amor, además de las muchas gratificaciones y felicidad que este trae. _

_Mientras tanto afuera; Jean, Connie y Armin escondidos detrás de un enorme baúl, se quedaron petrificados al observar quien era la que había salido de la habitación que compartían con Eren y otros compañeros; sobreentiendo que era ella, nada más y nada menos que la sobreprotegida hija menor de los Ackerman, la que momentos antes había estado volviéndose loca junto con su compañero, en alguna de las camas que ahí habían. Entonces fue ahí cuando sin ninguna explicación más, la razón del duelo entre Rivaille y Eren, quedo perfectamente clara. _

_Al ver desaparecer a Sara por el pasillo, los tres entraron a la habitación, donde Eren permanecía sentado y ya vestido, sobre su cama. Los tres soldados voltearon a verse confundidos y como si con esa acción hicieran un mudo pacto de silencio, ninguno dijo nada, a lo que acostándose en sus respectivas camas, cada uno cerró los ojos tratando de dormir y olvidar lo que habían escuchando, sintiendo algo de aversión al pensar que quizás en la cama en la que estaban acostados, había pasado todo aquello. Minutos después por el cansancio, se quedaron dormidos, esperando interiormente que Eren y Sara se hubieran abstenido de hacer sus cosas en otra cama que no fuera la de él. _

_._

_._

_._

_***Habitación de Rivaille y Mikasa (Un rato después)***_

—_Al fin llegas… — dijo Mikasa, mientras que solo llevando el pantalón de su pijama y su sostén, buscaba entre su ropa la camisa de su conjunto para dormir. Rivaille se apresuró a cerrar la puerta, ningún hombre además de él tenía el derecho, de disfrutar esa vista _

—_Sí, estaba con Erwin… él será mi testigo mañana— respondió, quitándose la chaqueta de la legión y poniéndola sobre una silla _

_Mikasa lo miro intrigada — ¿y qué dijeron él y la Mayor Hanji de esto?_

_El pelinegro se sentó en la cama y empezó a quitarse las botas — Ya te imaginaras… mierda y mas mierda— contestó — Hanji se opone completamente, al igual que Erwin, pero les dije que no me detendría ante nada. El orgullo de mi familia no quedara en el suelo. Además… claro, como no es su hija, no les importa _

_Al terminar de ponerse su camisa para dormir, Mikasa se acerco a Rivaille y sentándose al lado de él en la cama, le indico que se girara un poco , para empezar a aflojarle el pañuelo del cuello con una mano y desabonarle la camisa con la otra. No era nada insinuante en ese momento, simplemente era una atención que como esposa le daba, ayudarlo a desvestirse. Era una forma de pasar un momento juntos y hablar de algo mientras tanto._

—_Estas a tiempo de evitar cometer una tontería, sería mejor que desistieras de esto— dijo viendo a los botones de su camisa mientras terminaba de sacarlos de sus ojales — Al final no lograras nada…_

—_Conseguiré restaurar el honor de mi familia— Afirmó seguro _

—_Quizás, pero no la virginidad de tu hija— objetó _

_Rivaille furioso ante su comentario, la tomo fuertemente por la muñeca — ¡Cállate! ¡No vuelvas a repetir eso! _

_Mikasa con un movimiento brusco se soltó de su agarre — ¡solo digo la verdad! — contestó enfrentándolo con la mirada _

—_No estoy de humor para pelear, mejo me voy a dormir— dijo levantándose de la cama y tomando su pijama del cajón se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Mikasa suspiró cansada "si es terco este hombre" pensó. _

_Minutos después Rivaille salió del baño yéndose directo a la cama y al sentarse, sintió como un par de manos se deslizaban desde su espalda, subiendo hasta sus hombros — Tienes razón en sentirte así — susurró Mikasa con voz suave en el oído de Rivaille — pero no seas tan duro con ellos… Hablé con Sara — contó ella. El pelinegro volteo a verla sorprendido y algo enojado, se suponía que nadie debía verla._

— _No me veas así, es mi hija, quería saber cómo estaba— excusó _

—_¿Y bien? — le preguntó tratando de sonar indiferente, volviendo su vista hacia frente _

—_Está muy triste. Ella lo ama, lo sé, eso es algo que solo una mujer que está enamorada puede reconocer — afirmó abrazando efusivamente a su esposo, indicando que ella también estaba enamorada _

—_Y ¿el? ¿También la ama así? — preguntó sintiéndose satisfecho interiormente por el gesto de Mikasa, que a pesar de los años y de las dificultades, ella seguía queriéndolo igual o más que antes _

_Mikasa se tambaleo un poco por un momento —…pues de hecho no hablé con él, pero lo conozco desde que era un niño y sé que si se involucró con nuestra hija, es porque debe amarla mucho. Debió haber duro para él, tan solo considerar el enamorarse de la que creció a su lado como su sobrina. Estoy segura que ahora, en cierta forma desea que lo mates y lo liberes de esa culpa— dijo un poco triste _

—_La suerte esta echada, no puedo cambiar algo que yo mismo propuse — respondió — además Sara es mi hija, es mi deber cuidarla de todo ¿no?... — la miró a los ojos dudando _

_Mikasa suavizó su mirada y acariciando el negro cabello de Rivaille dijo —Ella siempre será tu hija es verdad, pero debes darte cuenta de que ahora es una adulta; déjala ser libre de decidir su vida como le plazca, déjala equivocarse, solo así tomara experiencia. Solamente asegúrate de estar ahí cuando salga herida, y no para regañarla, si no para aconsejarla. Es inevitable que tenga problemas y debemos dejar que aprenda a defenderse sola, ya que, sea por la vejez o por esta guerra que no termina nunca, algún día moriremos y ella deberá enfrentar la vida sola… déjala vivir libre — le aconsejó la pelinegra _

—_¿Y que pasara si siendo él mitad titán, la embaraza? — preguntó ya más tranquilo, pero sintiéndose preocupado _

—_¿Eso es lo que te molesta? — preguntó casi riéndose, a lo que él cruzando los brazos, volteó el rostro hacia otro lado sin responder._

—_Aunque pensándolo bien, al fin podríamos probar el experimento de la mayor Hanji, acerca si el poder de los titanes es heredable— comentó despreocupada Mikasa, a lo que Rivaille inmediatamente volvió a verla con enojo _

— _Nadie usara a mi hija como animal de laboratorio…— dijo muy serio _

—_De acuerdo, no te enojes… solo bromeaba— respondió ella al notar su reacción y tomando un tono de voz comprensivo, continuó — No te preocupes por eso, la naturaleza es muy sabia y la vida siempre busca su camino. Estoy segura que si eso llegara a pasar, no tendrían ningún problema— aseguró entusiasta — además, si yo tuve dos hijos tuyos, estoy segura que ella podrá con uno de Eren — bromeó _

_Rivaille sonrió de lado — ¿y tú? ¿Podrías con otro más? _

_Mikasa se echo a reír — claro que no, dos fueron suficientes… _

—_Tienes razón — asintió él — pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda…_

_En un instante, de una forma muy hábil Rivaille volteó el asunto, recostando a Mikasa sobre su cama y posicionándose sobre ella, aprisionándola por las muñecas con ambas manos en contra de la cama, mientras que con mucha ímpetu comenzaba a besarle el cuello _

_Mikasa soltó una risita seductora — Lamento decirle Teniente, que está castigado _

—_¿hmm? — resopló el sin dejar de depositarle deseosos besos sobre la piel _

—_Sí, hasta que deje esa tontería del duelo, no obtendrá nada de mí_

_El teniente levantó la mirada y dejando de besarla, clavó sus ojos en los de ella — pues te tengo bien sometida, eso será un problema para ti, porque no planeo soltarte— afirmó con aire triunfal y creyéndose vencedor volvió a su tarea de besos _

—_Es cierto, eso puede ser un problema, pero si hago esto …— dijo mientras que subiendo una rodilla, logro impactar de lleno la entrepierna del hombre, haciendo que este cayera a un lado de inmediato, cubriéndose la hombría con ambas manos —No creo que pueda detenerme más tiempo_

— _¿Lo ves? — Preguntó al verlo sufrir de dolor— Si se pudo… ese truco es infalible— añadió ella riendo, mientras él todavía no podía creer que ella le hubiera hecho eso y más aun el enorme dolor que estaba sintiendo _

_Después de unos momentos de estar en esa posición, tolerando esa terrible molestia en su masculinidad —Maldita mocosa…— expresó enojado, empezando a sentir como gradualmente el malestar se le iba pasando _

—_Tampoco seas tan dramático, no te di tan fuerte, pero pensándolo bien quizás eso te acomode las ideas y veas claramente, eso que tu orgullo no te deja— comentó ya más seria — Espero que mañana, te amarres bien los pantalones y dejes de hacer un berrinche como niño malcriado. Espero que actúes como hombre, haciendo lo mejor para todos. Buenas noches…_

_Dejándolo aun lamentándose sobre la cama, le dio la espalda y arropándose con la sabana, se dispuso a dormir. Con una mano sobre la boca, se mordió el labio tratando de no reírse, verlo de esa forma había sido tan divertido para ella, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, seguía siendo como un hombre cualquiera después de todo. Sintiéndose también algo frustrada por no poder hacer el amor con el hombre que amaba, poco a poco se fue quedando dormida. Tuvo que ser fuerte ya que una vez que empezaba a besarla, era una tarea difícil negarse a lo que él le pidiera, pero tenía que darle una lección, no podía premiarlo por la tontería que estaba por hacer._

_Lo último que percibió antes de caer completamente dormida fue como Rivaille se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia el baño nuevamente. Esperaba que esta plática con castigo incluido, le hiciera entrar en razón y entender que por querer restaurar y proteger algo tan vacio como su concepción inflexible sobre "el honor de la familia", le haría mucho daño a los demás y a sí mismo. _

_._

_._

_._

_***A la mañana siguiente***_

—_¡Diablos! — dijo Sara despertándose, viendo que ya eran las 5:30 am y el duelo estaba por comenzar. _

_Se había quedado dormida por haber estado casi toda la noche pensando en alguna forma de evitar que dos, de los tres hombres que mas amaba en la tierra (el tercero era su hermano Noah), se enfrentaran por su culpa; solo cerca de las tres de la madrugada se había podido quedar dormida. Rápidamente entro al baño y arreglándose un poco, se dispuso a ir al campo de entrenamiento, pero en ese momento recordó algo: su padre había cerrado la puerta con llave. Bien podía hacer lo mismo que anoche y escaparse por la ventana, pero eso tomaría demasiado tiempo, necesitaba llegar ahí ya. _

_Resignada a que no había otra forma de salir, estaba a punto de empezar a arreglar las sabanas para usarlas como sogas otra vez, pero al ver una hoja blanca doblada por la mitad caída sobre el suelo, dejo las sabanas de lado y de inmediato se agacho a recoger el papel, seguro alguien lo había deslizado por la ranura de su puerta. Se sorprendió sobremanera al reconocer la letra de su madre: _

"_**No llegues tarde"**_

_Era todo lo que decía la nota. Confundida, empezó a analizar lo que su madre le quería decir y observando la puerta por un segundo, lo supo. _

_Poniendo su mano en la perilla de la puerta, la giró y para su sorpresa esta se abrió normalmente y sin ningún problema. Sin perder más tiempo, salió de inmediato de la habitación dirigiéndose al lugar donde el duelo se llevaría a cabo, pensando mientras corría por el pasillo "Gracias Mamá". _

_Saliendo a toda prisa por la entrada del castillo, deteniéndose por un momento, a lo lejos pudo ver dos siluetas de lo que parecían dos jinetes dirigiéndose hacia ella y que por la luz de los nacientes rayos de sol que le daba directamente en los ojos, le parecían cual si fueran dos sombras andantes. Colocándose una mano en la frente, haciéndole sombra a sus deslumbrados ojos, pudo distinguir bien los rostros de las dos personas que a caballo, venían hacia su persona… _

—_¡Noah! — Lo llamó, corriendo hacia él con una gran alegría, seguro que su hermano mayor podría ayudarla _

_Al verla acercarse el chico pelinegro detuvo su caballo y pudiendo observar a simple vista lo alterada que estaba, bajo de inmediatamente de su caballo, a lo que Sara se lanzo hacia él, abrazándolo y llorando en su pecho. _

—_¡Sara!¡hermana! ¡¿Qué te paso?! — preguntó preocupado. En ese momento pensó que seguramente alguien había muerto, esperaba enserio que no hubiera sido alguien de su familia._

—_¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡Tienes que detenerlo! ¡Papá te escucha Noah!… por favor ¡debes detenerlo! — le rogó viéndolo a los ojos, mientras un mar de lagrimas caían por los de ella _

—_¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! hablare con él… pero si no me dices que pasa, no podre hacer nada— dijo tomándola por los hombros _

_Sara abrió los ojos con sorpresa y quedándose muda, dejando de llorar, volteó el rostro hacia otro lado… ¿Cómo iba decírselo a Noah? Si desde que vivían juntos su padre le había dicho "Cuida a tu hermana y no dejes que nadie la toque" y como resultado Noah, siendo buen hijo y hermano mayor, solía ser algo celoso, por no decir mucho. _

_Él sintiéndose desesperado por no obtener respuestas por parte de la chica comenzó a sacudirla —¡Contéstame Sara! ¡¿Qué paso?! _

_La pelinegra cerro pesadamente los ojos y tomando valor, le respondió — Papá y Eren están ahora en el campo de entrenamiento, se debatirán en duelo por mi culpa y él lo matara— afirmó sin ver a su hermano a los ojos _

_Noah levanto una ceja — ¿Papá y el tío Eren?... ¡¿Qué te hizo Eren, contesta?! — preguntó frunciendo el seño y tomándola mas fuerte por los hombros la acerco más a su rostro, a lo que ella seguía viendo hacia un lado, pero podía imaginarse la cara que tenía su hermano… quizás había sido un error contarle, era muy parecido a Rivaille, incluso en el carácter _

—_¡Contéstame! ¡¿Que te hizo?! Si te hizo algo… ¡yo mismo lo matare! _

_¿Por qué todos no eran capases de imaginarse algo verdadero entre ella y Eren? ¿Por qué siempre todos creerían que él la había abusado o algo por el estilo? ¿Es que acaso ser una Ackerman la había sentenciado a estar sola para toda la vida? … No. Era claro que si ella quería estar con el hombre que amaba debía dejar de llorar y lamentarse, eso no la llevaría a ningún lado. Si quería lograr su objetivo, debía ponerse bien los pantalones y luchar incluso en contra de su familia para conseguirlo, tenía que demostrarles que ella era toda una mujer, con toda la capacidad y las facultades para tomar las riendas de su vida; que estaba totalmente preparada para tomar decisiones importantes, asumiendo con madurez las consecuencias que esas elecciones le trajeran y que estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta las últimas instancias para alcanzar el futuro que deseaba. Entonces, solo entonces, dejarían de verla como esa pequeña a la que todos son capases de lastimar, esa chiquilla a la que le tienen que limpiar la nariz, la más pequeña e indefensa de la familia; solo así dejarían de verla, como lo que ya no era… una niña. _

_Sintiéndose sofocada por el fuerte agarre de Noah en sus hombros, puso ambas manos en el pecho de su hermano y con todas sus fuerzas lo empujo hacia atrás, logrando que este la soltara _

_Limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos, lo miro de manera desafiante —No me hizo nada que yo no quisiera — contestó tajante _

_Noah trago con fuerza, aun sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de su "hermanita pequeña" — ¿Que quieres decir?_

—_No es necesario que te lo explique, muy bien sabes de lo que hablo. Es lo mismo que tú sientes por tu novia — dijo volteando en la dirección en la que estaba el otro jinete que acompañaba a Noah_

_El pelinegro se acerco a ella tomándola por los hombros nuevamente — ¡pero ella no es de mi familia! ¡Sara!... ¡Te metiste con nuestro tío! ¿Sabes lo grave que es eso? Ahora entiendo porque papá esta tan molesto_

_Sara volvió a soltarse —¡No es nuestro tío de sangre! Además, yo no nunca lo he visto tal …¡Lo amo! ¡¿Entiendes?! Tu más que nadie deberías entenderme… pero si no vas ayudarme, ¡Deja estorbarme! — dijo, dejando a su hermano en shock, empezando a marcharse, pero haciendo una breve pausa al estar a su lado, agregó — ya no soy una niña Noah, deja de cuidarme, yo puedo hacerlo sola — afirmó, chocando a propósito su hombro con el de su hermano al pasar, haciéndole saber lo molesta y decidida que estaba, advirtiéndole que no debía meterse en este asunto que no era de su incumbencia _

_La chica que estaba con los dos hermanos Ackerman, la que hasta ahora se había mantenido callada, al ver que Sara ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos, se acerco a Noah, poniéndole ambas manos sobre los hombros, deslizándolas suavemente sobre ellos. — Vamos Noah, no puedes permitir que esto suceda — dijo sacándolo de su trance _

—_Ya la escuchaste, ella puede cuidarse sola…— respondió sin creer aun lo que pasaba _

—_Es cierto que ya dejo de ser una niña y que es casi una adulta, tal vez ya no tengas que cuidarla como antes, pero por mucho que los años pasen, no dejan de ser familia… tú eres su hermano y ahora más que nunca te necesita, ¡ayúdala!— le animó _

_Noah volteo a verla contrariado —Esta bien, puedo entender que ya creció y todo lo que quieras, pero aun así, no me cabe en la cabeza ¡como diablos paso esto!…¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Cómo?! Que no me di cuenta a tiempo_

_La chica rubia sonrió con ternura — El amor no es algo que puedas detener, una vez que te entra en el corazón, es muy difícil y doloroso sacarlo._

—_Sí pero…— susurró él, dirigiendo su vista fija hacia el suelo_

—_Esto era algo que yo ya presentía, pero al principio pensé que era suposiciones estúpidas. Ahora veo que no estaba tan equivocada; sin embrago si lo vemos bien, no tiene nada de malo, al final Eren Jaeger no es su pariente de sangre, no le veo nada de perverso que se amen y quieran estar juntos— explicó tratando de convencer a su novio — debemos dejar de separar a las personas que se aman por cosas como esa, que al final no tienen valor alguno, sin importar lo que hagas la gente siempre te criticara, así que lo mejor es buscar lo que te haga feliz y atesorarlo hasta el día en el que irremediablemente tengas que soltarlo. Ahora ve y haz lo correcto y no te sientas culpable o engañado, solo acéptalo y déjala que sea feliz… _

_Después de unos segundos de silencio, en los que Noah se quedo pensando profundamente en la situación y en las palabras de la rubia, sintiéndose derrotado por dulzura de la chica, suspiró — No puedo contigo ¿verdad? Eres igual que él, tus palabras siempre me convencen — sonrió — Esta bien; será lo más raro que me ha pasado, pero aceptare a mi antiguo tío, como cuñado — afirmó sintiéndose extraño, le sería muy difícil adaptarse a ese cambio de parentesco; pero sonriendo y dándole un beso en la frente a la chica, bromeó — Mi padre va matarme _

_La muchacha sonrió complacida — ¡No puede ser tan malo! — dijo con tono meloso — conocemos a Eren desde siempre, prácticamente crecimos con él, sabes que puede ser algo torpe a veces, pero es un buen tipo, seguro que hace muy feliz a tu hermana — agregó entusiasta_

_Noah exhaló resignado, esa chica sí que era hija de sus padres, tenía un gran poder de convencimiento y para él que había estado enamorado de ella desde siempre, le era imposible negarse a algo que ella le dijese. _

—_Bien, vamos— dijo él y tomándola por la muñeca. Ambos se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento, donde dentro de unos minutos, se decidiría todo. _

_._

_._

_._

_Al llegar, Noah observó a su alrededor, notando que habían pocas personas en el lugar. Entre los reunidos allí estaban: Eren y Rivaille por supuesto; Mikasa, Armin (al que Eren muy temprano le había despertado y pedido que lo acompañara) y el comandante Erwin Smith, quien Noah supuso que era el testigo de Rivaille . Sara estaba junto Mikasa, mirando a Rivaille con mucho enojo, mientras este con la ayuda de Erwin, preparaba su arma. _

_Minutos después ambos contrincantes con sus armas listas y acompañados de sus respectivos testigos, caminaron hasta el centro del campo; en donde al fin, después de tantas palabras, ruegos y amenazas, decidirían de una vez por todas el resultado de su famoso enfrentamiento y el futuro de varios de los presentes. _

—_Quiero algo justo ¿de acuerdo? — dijo Erwin a Eren y Rivaille, ambos asintieron como respuesta _

—_Darán siete pasos a partir de este punto— indicó Armin, mientras Rivaille y Eren tomaban sus posiciones de espaldas uno hacia el otro, viendo en dirección opuesta a su adversario. — cuando escuchen el sonido de la pistola de véngala, es la señal, pueden darse la vuelta y disparar ¿entendido? — preguntó a ambos el rubio más joven. Los dos hombres serios, volvieron a asentir en afirmación _

_En el momento que el duelo estaba por comenzar, de repente y sin previo aviso Sara salió corriendo hacia su padre, sin que Mikasa pudiera detenerla. No paró de correr hasta llegar con Rivaille y tomándole la mano con la que él sostenía el arma, le suplico por última vez _

—_Papá… te ruego, que desistas de esta tontería de una vez por todas. Lo único que saldrá beneficiado aquí es tu orgullo y en cambio lastimaras a otras personas, entre ellas a mi… ¡¿Eso es lo quieres de verdad?! — dijo Sara con preocupación, viendo a su padre al rostro tratando de disuadirlo, pero esta vez sin llorar, ya no lloraría, aprendió que eso jamás arreglaría nada_

_Rivaille permanecía inmóvil viendo hacia adelante, como si estuviera ignorando a su hija. Eren estando de espaldas hacia Rivaille, al escuchar la voz de Sara se sintió desconcertado — ¡Sara! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡No quiero que salgas herida!— afirmó el castaño sin voltearse, solo viendo a la chica de reojo _

—_Tu deberías estar encerrada— se limitó a decir Rivaille y aun sin voltear a ver a Sara — Esto es obra de tu madre …— aseguró _

_Sara empezó a sentirse muy molesta y posicionándose frente a su padre ya que este se negaba a verla, dijo —¡Eso no importa! ¡Ve lo que estás haciendo! — Señaló a su alrededor — Dices amarme y que por eso tratas de velar por mi bien pero… ¡Ve lo que hay en torno a ti! ¡¿Esto es amar para ti?! ¡¿Lastimar a otros?! ¡Defiendes tanto la libertad de la humanidad, cuando ¡tú mismo se la robas a tu hija! ¡¿Estaré esclavizada a ti hasta que muera?! ¡Contéstame papá! ¡Contéstame! — le gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas. Al fin había sacado todo lo que llevaba dentro y mientras permanecía con los puños cerrados y su pecho se movía rápidamente por el enojo y el esfuerzo de sus gritos, se quedó callada esperando unos segundos la respuesta de Rivaille; segundos en los que al igual que ella, todos veían al pelinegro en silencio _

— _Tú no tienes la autoridad ni el nivel para decirme esas cosas. Ya estoy arto de este asunto, lo único que quiero es acabarlo de una vez para seguir con otras cuestiones más importantes, que meterle una bala por en medio de los ojos a este imbécil… — Respondió serio _

— _¡Noah! — llamó a su hijo y este al escuchar su nombre, fue de inmediato hacia ellos _

—_¿Si padre?— dijo con tono formal_

_Rivaille tomo de la muñeca a Sara y con un movimiento brusco la empujo hacia él — llévate a la insensata de tu hermana, no dejes que interfiera — le ordenó. Noah asintió serio viendo a su padre con reproche, en un gesto que solo los dos podían entender _

_De inmediato Noah rodeo con un brazo la cintura de su hermana, prácticamente arrastrándola lejos de ahí —Noah ¡suéltame!... no dejaré que me detengas ¡te digo que me sueltes! — Sara forcejeaba con su hermano para liberarse, aun cuando Noah era el sucesor de sus padres y sería una tarea difícil soltarse de alguien tan fuerte como él _

_Ya cuando Rivaille considero a sus hijos los suficientemente lejos de alcance de alguna bala, decidió que ya era hora. Sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. _

—_¿Estás listo Mocoso? — preguntó viendo de reojo a Eren _

—_Cuando usted quiera Teniente— respondió seguro y elevando su mirada hacia el cielo que por última vez vería, agregó — No fue mi intensión profanar el honor de su familia, es solo que no pude evitar enamorarme de la persona equivocada. _

— _Al menos lo aceptas — respondió el pelinegro — ya me entenderás cuando tengas una familia — afirmó con tono relajado, mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa que Eren no podía ver al estar de espaldas hacia su teniente _

_El castaño se sintió un poco confundido "¿Una Familia?" "¿Cómo un hombre muerto puede soñar con una familia?" se preguntó interiormente, "seguro se está burlando" pensó _

—_Bien, ya basta de tanta estupidez — dijo Rivaille —¡Empecemos con esto, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer!. — indicó a los testigos, Erwin y Armin _

_Armin apresurándose lo más posible, caminó hasta el centro de campo, pero siempre manteniéndose alejado del área de fuego. — ¡Pueden comenzar!— les gritó desde su lugar _

_De inmediato ambos hombres, empezaron a caminar contando los siete pasos que previamente habían sido establecidos. Mientras Rivaille caminaba por el medio del campo, observó por un momento a su alrededor, Sara aun luchaba por liberarse de Noah, el cual no la había soltado y parecía mantenerse tan sólido y rígido como en el primer momento, observándolo con la misma mirada de reprensión que antes, a lo que su amada esposa, lo veía casi de la misma forma. Ella y Noah tenían los mismos ojos y la misma forma de mirar, pero aun así, sin observar con mucho detenimiento, bien podía discernir lo que cada uno quería decirle con ese gesto. _

_Los siete pasos fueron dados y ya estando a la distancia correcta, Armin sacó la pistola de véngalas y volteando a ver con incertidumbre a su mejor amigo, la levantó con una mano en dirección al cielo, hacia donde seria disparada la véngala. Se quedo en esa posición dudando por unos segundos, hasta que escuchó la voz de Rivaille regañarle _

—_¡Apresúrate Arlert! ¡No tengo todo el día! _

_Un momento de sepulcral silencio fue guardado, hasta que con el sonido del arma de véngala dispararse, el momento de tensión cedió. Siendo lo último que pudieron ver los presentes, como Rivaille y Eren se giraban de frente el uno hacia el otro y con el estruendo de sus armas disparándose, se acababa todo para alguno de los dos. _

_Cuando el humo de las pistolas de pólvora se disipó, solo uno estaba de pie: Rivaille… tal y como todos lo esperaban. _

_Sara quedándose quieta por un momento, sin poder creer lo que acaba de pasar, reaccionó segundos después. —¡Eren! ¡Noo! — gritó con desesperación, a lo que Noah sabiendo que ya todo había acabado, la soltó de su agarre, sintiéndose todavía estupefacto con lo que acababa de ver. Ella al instante de sentirse libre, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el cuerpo del castaño, el cual yacía tendido sobre el suelo _

_En cuanto llego hasta él, Sara se arrodilló junto al cadáver de Eren y sintiendo como el aire empezaba a faltarle, empezó a llorar nuevamente, echándose sobre el pecho del castaño; mientras que un fuerte e incomodo nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar._

_Fue solo hasta unos momentos después cuando notó una gran mancha de sangre en el abdomen de Eren y por la gran angustia que estaba sintiendo, pudo articular palabra — ¡No te vayas Eren! ¡Por favor quédate conmigo!… ¡tenemos muchas que vivir juntos! ¡Por favor no me dejes! — gritaba la chica, mientras que llorando desconsolada, se aferraba al cuerpo de su antiguo novio. _

_Su sorpresa fue mayor, cuando unos segundos después escuchó provenir del cuerpo de Eren, una voz familiar —No… e-eso…nunca— oyó decir Sara y abriendo los ojos con desconcierto, levanto el rostro en dirección al de Eren _

—_¡¿Estás vivo?! — preguntó atónita _

_Eren le sonrió como pudo —Eso creo… _

_En ese mismo instante Sara sonrió ampliamente, cambiando su expresión de una enorme tristeza a una gran felicidad y de inmediato, acercándose más a la cara del castaño, empezó a besarle repetidas veces el rostro, dejándole besos por todos lados; hasta que Eren se quejo de forma dolorosa — ¡Ah! duele … — dijo palpándose el abdomen y posando su mano sobre su lado derecho, sintió una punzada algo intensa, que le obligo a apartar la mano de inmediato _

—_No te toques— pidió Sara — te llevare a la enfermería para que saquen la bala. _

_Eren le sonrió soportando el dolor, hasta que recordó lo que debía haberle pasado — ¡Espera! … ¿cómo es que estoy vivo? ¿El teniente falló? Imposible…— expresó sorprendido _

—_Yo no fallé, cambie de opinión que es diferente— habló el pelinegro, posicionándose de pie junto a los dos jóvenes — en un duelo, el ofendido decide cual es el precio de su satisfacción y para mí fue derramar un poco de tu sangre, así que tu deuda conmigo ha sido saldada. Haz feliz a mi hija, es todo lo que te pido, porque créeme que no seré tan indulgente la próxima vez — dijo amenazando implícitamente a Eren. Este inmediatamente asintió como respuesta y extendiendo lo más que pudo su brazo, le ofreció la mano al teniente en un gesto de paz entre los dos. Rivaille le dio la mano y estrechándola fuerte, le miro con indiferencia, a lo que Eren le devolvió otra mirada pero de agradecimiento. _

_Sara poniéndose de pie y quedándose frente su padre unos segundos, se lanzo hacia él abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras sollozaba sobre su hombro, pero de felicidad —Gracias papá, de verdad, muchas gracias. — Después de devolverle el abrazo a su hija y dándole un sutil beso en la frente, el Teniente Rivaille abandonó el campo, caminando seguro y sintiéndose extrañamente bien con lo que acababa de pasar. _

_Momentos después, Armin y Erwin, llegaron hasta donde estaban Eren y Sara. Entre los dos le ayudaron a ella a llevarlo hacia la enfermería, en donde seria atendido, y ayudado por sus poderes de titán, estaría como nuevo a más tardar en dos días. _

_Por fin, Sara y Eren podrían estar juntos y amarse libremente, sin que su familia o estúpidos perjuicios pudieran sepáralos; mientras que solo unos días después del duelo así como lo había planeado, Sara se uniría a Legión de Reconocimiento, tal y como su hermano Noah antes que ella, recayendo en ambos no solo las expectativas de una nueva generación, sino que también las nuevas esperanzas para el futuro, al ser los hijos de los dos mejores soldados de la humanidad. _

_._

_._

_._

—_Estoy orgullosa de ti— Escuchó decir Rivaille a Mikasa mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación. Ella ya lo esperaba _

_Rivaille sonrió de lado — Espero no haberme equivocado con esto — respondió, quitándose su chaqueta y colocándola en la silla, como solía hacerlo siempre _

_Mikasa acercándose a él y rodeando con uno de sus brazos la nuca del pelinegro, mientras que con la otra mano le aflojaba el pañuelo del cuello, dijo — Eso es algo que no podemos saber todavía; dale tiempo — Aconsejó — pero por ahora…— insinuó con voz seductora — es tiempo de levantarle el castigo, se lo ha ganado Teniente— le susurró tentadoramente al oído, haciendo que el peligro sintiera escalofrios _

—_Te advierto que así como te portaste ayer conmigo, no tendré piedad de ti— dijo sonriendo ladino _

_Mikasa como respuesta le dio un beso corto pero apasionado, mordiéndole el labio inferior a propósito, haciéndole saber a Rivaille que estaba preparada para recibir su correctivo. — Tu lo pediste…— respondió el pelinegro, agachándose un poco para tomar a su mujer en brazos y una vez teniéndola bien agarrada, sin dejar de besarla ni un momento, caminó hasta la cama donde entre besos, caricias y otras muestras de cariño mas "intensas" , le recordaría cuanto la amaba y de entre los dos, quien era el jefe... _

_***FIN***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sadsadsdasdasda xD al fin termine! Jajaja me tarde, pero al fin termine :p estoy feliz porque a pesar de ser una de las locuras mas nuevas que se me han ocurrido, no quedo tan mal xD (No se rían de mi porfavor) xD **_

_**Espero que hayan notado varias cosas que deje aquí y allá, como por ejemplo, Mikasa aquí trata a Rivaille de "tu" ya que por supuesto hay más confianza entre los dos :3 en el otro fic sabrán cómo llegaron hasta eso, porque alla si se fijan lo trata de "usted" :3 ¿ahora entienden mi punto con esto? Quiero que vean más o menos como será el futuro de ellos más adelante, pero sin decirles como sucedió, porque esa trama es la que se desarrollara en "Una extraña Misión" :D espero no estar equivocada y que puedan comprender como quiero desarrollar la historia :3 al fin, no les Spoileo aquí ni la mitad de cosas de que pasaran allá xD **_

_**En fin, espero que les haya gustado este two-Shot :3 capaz se me ocurre otro de Noah y su novia xD jajaja ok no xD ah! por cierto…¿Quién es la novia de Noah? Jajaja eso se sabrá más adelante en el otro fic xD **_

_**Y el Lemon xD no me pregunten por eso xD cuando lo escribí estaba inspirada, pero tranquilos :p puede que los haya dejado con las ganas de Hard RivaMika, pero en el otro fic, los recompensare :'D **_

_**Buenos mis queridos, dejen sus opiniones (Reviews) acerca de esta historia, que termino siendo lo que yo no quería "una historia simultánea a Una extraña Mision" u.u es triste mi caso lo sé D´: u.u **_

_**¡Bueno se cuidan! Y esta semana, a más tardar el domingo, les subo su capítulo 9 del otro fic :3 me esforzare para que sea de su total agrado :3 **_

_**Se despide por el momento Marielle-San :D Hasta la próxima! :D**_


End file.
